Bringing Santana Home
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: Santana can't take the pressure anymore, and so joins the army. leaving behind a distraut Brittany, will the person who caused her to leave, be able to bring her back? M for Violence and Swearing.
1. The Letter

Bringing Santana Home

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

A/N: In this Fic, everything will take a hell of a lot less time than it actually does, its not cause I'm ignorant, it's just pacing.

_**Warning: Slight mention of Suicide in this chapter!**_

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

For the past week, all Santana Lopez had felt was stress. She was under so much pressure, first off, their was Cheerio's, normally this was fine but now she had to deal with being forcibly outed by the giant oaf known as Finn Hudson. She had seen adverts, been rejected by her Arbela (Spelling?) and told her parents that their only daughter was a lesbian. So yeah, she was pretty stressed.

She couldn't take the stares anymore, the whispering behind her back, the sympathetic looks from the teacher, she didn't _want_ sympathy.

She wanted everything the way it was. _Before._

She knew that wasn't possible, so she decided to escape, leave where no-one could find her. She couldn't ask her family to move, that was simply selfish, so she did the only thing she could think off.

She joined the U.S. Army.

Her basic training notification came two days later, she was leaving Friday. This Friday. She had decided to not say goodbye, the temptation to stay would be too great if she saw Brittany again, so, she acted like normal.

Brittany came over Wednesday, it would be her last time.

Not that she knew.

But Brittany knew. She saw the letter protruding from the draw, and being the curious wonder that she was she look. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, yet even Brittany knew who the Army was, and if she was right (she would check with Quinn) then it was a dangerous job, even Lord Tubbington wouldn't do it.

So Brittany, the happy and cheerful blonde did something she'd never done before, she stole the letter and the next day, she found Quinn, her best friend and one of the few people that understood her and, against every ounce of trust Santana had in her, she showed her the letter.

'Brittany, I got your note. What is it' Quinn breath was heavy and rushed, she had obviously only just read the letter and run all the way here.

'I'm sad Q! really sad!' Brittany almost broke down then

'Brittany, you said it was a matter of life or death! Wait… your not thinking of… no Brittany you don't need to do that.'

'Do what Q?' asked Brittany, the implied phrase lost on her

'Suicide! Brittany' Quinn practically screamed

'What no! here Q, read this' said Brittany, feeling even worse at making Quinn think that she would do that. Quinn took the letter and stared at the seal for a few minutes. She had only ever seen this seal once before, when she was living with Finn. That was not a good memory, listening to the story behind it.

Quinn took her time reading it, she wasn't exactly sure what the problem was, all she though was that one of Brittany's family was going to join the army, and, whilst that was sad, she didn't see why she was telling her instead of Santana.

'Who joining the Army Britt, is it your cousin James, I know your close to him?' Quinn asked sympathy in her voice.

Instead of speaking Brittany just handed her the envelop. Quinn knew this address, she had stayed their on Saturday night. It was Santana's house.

It was then everything clicked.

'Why?' Quinn mumbled, more to herself than Brittany

'Oh B, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say, this is just so… so unexpected' Brittany broke down, her beautiful baby blue eyes glistened with tears, making them appear even shinier than normal.

'Quinn, what'd we do? We can't let her leave' asked Brittany, her voice breaking with tears. She didn't want Santana to die, and Quinn had told her that sometimes soldiers did that, apparently Finn's Dad had died as a soldier.

'We do nothing Britt, even if she decided she wants to stay, their no turning back now, she's already applied.'

'But Quinn' Brittany sobbed 'She has to at least know I love her, she can't leave without us at least trying to stop her!'

'No B!' Quinn returned 'Think about if, if we make her want to stay, then she'll go away wanting to even less than she does now, the she'll resent (Brittany = ?) us for making her worse than she does. It'd be like healing an injured puppy and then kicking it even harder than before. We have to face fact, BRITT!… we've lost Santana' Quinn was now crying too, although she tried to hide it. She had to be strong for the broken blonde buried in her shoulder.

'Quinn, can you… can you leave me for I while. I just need to…scream'

'Okay B' Quinn's voice was much softer now, hurt nearly as much as Brittany. Her and Santana may not exactly see eye to eye, but that was why their friendship worked. Quinn stepped of the stage and headed back up the step , trying to hold back her tears until Brittany could see her.

As soon as Quinn turned the corner, Brittany stood up and standing in the very middle of the stage, did exactly what she said she would.

She Scream.

_Loud_.

Unfortunately, the screaming attracted attention, and that was exactly what she didn't want. With attention came questions and with her, questions just lead to answers she wasn't meant to say in the first place. She had already told to many people about Santana, she didn't want to do it again.

'Britt?' she knew that voice, and as she looked up, sure enough it was the person she wanted to see least, the reason she was like this, the reason she was standing her, in the April Rhodes place thingy, screaming. The person that had caused her all this pain.


	2. The Embarking Friends

Bringing Santana Home

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any related products.

**A/N: Please Find It In Your Hearts To Review PLEASE! Cheers!**

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

Their standing in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face was Finn Hudson.

'Britt, hey what's up with you know… the screaming thing?' he asked, awkward as always but sincere in his concern.

As soon as see saw him, an unfamiliar feeling arose in her, something to which she was not used to and had very rarely felt before. Rage, along with an overwhelming desire to slap, or otherwise cause physical harm to him.

So, she did just that.

Sweet, innocent Brittany S. Pierce jumped of the stage, run up to Finn Hudson and…

Slapped him

Right across the face.

_Ouch_

The slap echoed around the auditorium, bouncing of the walls and penetrating the otherwise shocked silence. Both simply stared at each other, Finn's eyes asking what he'd done, a Brittany's showing and equal measure of rage, regret, sadness and happiness.

'Whoa Britt, that hurt like something else! But err… why?' he asked, well, more mumbled out of his rapidly swelling cheek. 'Did I do something wrong that I don't know about because, in the twelve years I've known you, you've never slapped anyone?'

'Finn, please leave' she said, eyes glued to the floor

'Brittney, what did I do? Tell me and I'll do everything I can to make it better' he said, slowly placing a hand on her chin and gently lifting her face up too look at him. 'Starting with these' he pulled out a stuffed duck and a unicorn bracelet charm.

'Quinn told me you where upset and that if I had any sense I'd stay away from you. I took that to mean I did something bad, so I went and got you some 'I'm sorry' gifts. I'm failing algebra anyway, so I skipped to go get them'

'Finn as nice as that was, these aren't going to make it all better, and I don't know how I'm going to make it better at all' she told him. They had been slowly walking back towards the stage, they sat on the edge, legs dangling over the side.

'your not going to make it right!' he told her in a soft voice. However, his statement just made her panic.

'I'm not! Why?' she asked, becoming worse and worse by the moment, so very close to dissolving back into tears.

'because, if I'm the one that made you sad, I'll at least help to make you happy again' he soothed, removing the panicked expression from her face 'but I can only do that if you tell me what's wrong'

So, against her better judgement, she again produced the letter, and allowing time for Finn to read it, she said with a voice tainted with spite and doubt 'so, how are you going to fix _that_?'

Finn read through the letter, double checking every point just to make sure he had read it right. Santana Lopez, the Santana Lopez, was joining the army, and she was leaving on Friday. This Friday, he had less than two days to stop this. He had less than two days to save Brittany's smile. He knew how dangerous the army was, he father being a prime example. He certainly didn't want that to happen to Santana.

'What did Quinn say?' he asked, voice heavy with sympathy and understanding. As Brittany told him, he just listened, remaining 100% focused. Quinn had a point, for once to him, everything added up.

He knew their was one way they hadn't considered. But it was risky, so very risky.

But then he looked a Brittany and his mind was made up. The mascara running down her normally perfect face, the watery blue eyes surrounded by rings of puffy red skin and the painful absence of her smile. He knew that he would do whatever it took to return the smile of his oldest friend.

'I'll bring her home Britt, I promise you!' he said, gently grasping both her wrists and looking her directly in the eye 'I promise'

'How Finn, you heard what Quinn said, how can you make sure she won't die!' she screamed, standing up and walking away from him

'I'll follow her' he called 'if I join too, then I should hopefully be sent out their with her, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to bring her home.'

Brittany run back to Finn, her eyes glistening in hope and happiness. Then another realisation hit her, what if he died bringing Santana home. He wouldn't have died for his country, or his mum, or the people he loved. He would've died for her. He would have given the very essences of his sole to insure Brittany's happiness. He was placing her (and Santana's) happiness and chance of happily ever after before his.

'But Finn… if you… if you die, won't you regret not dying for something you love?' she asked, silently telling him that she would understand if he backed out now.

'I do love you Britt and Santana means a lot to me as well, if your happy then I'm happy. So if, Brittany, if I die bringing Santana home, I'll die happy'

'I Love you too Finn, you make sure you come home in one piece, and make sure Santana's with you!' she called to his retreating back

'Even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming!' he returned, turning the corner and leaving the view of Brittany S. Pierce, for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

'Good luck Finn' she said to the air as if he would be able to hear her.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

Finn left the auditorium and was now on the process of leaving the halls of McKinley for what was probably the last day, he would miss this place. As he walked down the hall everything brought up a memory, the locker he first meet Quinn at, the classroom he and Puck had trashed because the teacher gave them detention, the water fountain Santana pushed him in and the Brittany helped him out of. The place he first kissed Quinn, so many memories. He had just started his fifth rumination when a voice drew him out of his retrieve.

'Dude, you thought you could leave without me?' Finn turned around, well… more like jumped. The last person he expected to see was Puck, but there he was.

'What?' Finn asked, there was no way Puck knew where he was truly going, he probably just though he was ditching again.

'Dude, I overheard you and Brittany' he replied, his voice still even.

'So what, you can't stop me Puck! I caused this and now I'm going to fix it!' he returned. What he did not expect was for Puck to say what he did next.

'I know dude, I want in'

'You what?' Finn managed to stumble out, the shock of the last statement still not having quite worn off.

'Santana's like a sister to me dude, and I'm pretty sure that I love Brittany as a friend. Face it Finn, I've got no prospects here, I don't want to be a lima loser!' Puck explained, he knew this was something he had to do, it was possibly his only way out.

'So what, Brothers-in-arms and all that stuff' Finn asks, a slight smirk creeping onto his childlike face.

'Whatever, just get to the car'

So, now with plus one, Finn returned to his less than dramatic exit from McKinley.


	3. The Video's

Bringing Santana Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any related products.

**Please Read and Review. A great big thanks from England, PhoenixFlame 5.**

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

If there was one thing the two boys hated, it was goodbyes. Together, the two of them handled emotions about as well as a fork handles tomato soup. So, being the geniuses they weren't they came up with a completely stupid, yet brilliant plan.

The made video's. Finn made one for His mum, one for the entire family, one for Quinn and one for Brittany & Santana. Puck made one for his family, one for Rachel, one for Beth, should he die and she searched for him and one for his family. They also made a joint one for glee.

But this was only the first part of their plan, you see, Puck, being Puck had managed to score some sleeping Pills. They were going to tell their families whilst they were drowsy, leave whilst they slept peacefully and leave all the video's to do the explaining.

Yep, it was stupidly perfect for them.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

'Mum!' Finn called 'Burt, Kurt! Can you come into the living room for a minute?'

'_Mum!' Puck called 'Can you come into the kitchen for a minutes?'_

'Finn, what's up?' asked his mother, Burt and Kurt then trailed in, all looking slightly surprised by this unexpected gathering.

'_What's the matter Noah?' asked his mum upon entering the kitchen_

'Sit down, here, have some tea' Finn babbled nervously, he could tell he was making everyone else apprehensive as well. They took the tea without question, being more concerned about Finn.

'_Sit down mum, I made you hot chocolate' Puck said, refusing to look her directly in the eye. She could sense he was nervous. Oh, crap! Who had he knocked up now?_

Carole, Burt and Kurt all waited to speak, absentmindedly taking sips of their tea. Once Finn had seen them all drink at least what he hoped was enough, he told them 'I've joined the army, I leave today'

_Puck waited for his mum to drink some of the hot chocolate, it took a while but eventually she did take a single, large gulp. She started to feel drowsy, all she wanted to do was sleep 'Mum' Puck spoke 'I've joined the army, I leave today'_

If they had been in any fit state, they would've screamed, shouted, cried and raged but they weren't in a fit state, Carole and Burt had fallen a sleep after a few seconds of Finn telling them. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something, but every time he tried, all that appeared was a yawn and soon, he too was asleep.

_If Pucks mum was awake, she would've killed him right there, but she wasn't. He placed the video he made for her on the table in front of her sleeping form. He grabbed his bag and left the Puckermen household, hopefully not for the last time._

Finn meet Puck at the post-box and they slipped several packages inside, each one containing a DVD they had made. With their goodbyes sent, they headed towards the bus stop to await their future.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

The evening had been a blur for the residents of the Hudson Hummel household. They couldn't quite remember what Finn had said, only that it was something important. Then they had realised Finn wasn't their. Then Kurt had found the video, lying on Finn's bed, placed upon the covers with a small note attached. _I love you all, Finn._

They sat down in front of the TV and played the DVD. There on the screen sat Finn, on his bed, Puck could be heard in the background, telling him it was filming.

_Hi mum, Hi Burt, Hi Kurt. I known your all probably wondering where I am so I'll say it again, I've left to join the army. I'm not going to say why, it'll just make us all feel worse but if you really need to known, ask a good friend of mine. I don't know if I'll be back, something's you just can't control you know? Anyway, I just made this video to say I'm sorry for drugging you… yes that's why you all feel asleep. Anyway, I'm sorry for drugging you, I just wanted you all to know that I love you all, Carole, my mother. Burt, my father and Kurt, my most amazing brother. You guys mean the world to me. I won't say goodbye, I'll say… See you soon. _

And with that, his face and all trace of him, left the screen and just as he predicted the other night, the screamed, shouted, cried and raged.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

Puck's mum knew she had been drugged the second she woke up, she knew her son to well. She the noticed the small DVD rested just outside her reach. She grabbed it a placed it in the TV, watching in confusion as Puck's face appeared on the screen.

_Hi mum, knowing you, you'll have already figured out I drugged you. Last night I left to join the army, for reasons I'm not going to say, other than I've gone with my brother to get my sister back. I love you mum, I promise I'll come back and then you can do what you see fit, until then mother, goodbye. I love you._

The video was so very obviously Puck, straight and to the point. From the video she had guessed Finn and Santana were involved but how, she did not know.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

'Quinn honey!' called Miss. Febray

'What mum' came the voice of Quinn Febray from upstairs

'You've got mail dear, it's appears to be a DVD' Miss Febray's voice held a hint of curiosity, something which Quinn didn't miss as her feet bounded down the stairs.

'Who's it from?' asked the younger blonde

'I don't know honey' replied the older blonde

'Well come on then, lets watch it shall we'

'Oh no Quinny, it's addressed to you'

'Mum, I know you want to…' Quinn teaselled the end of the sentence.

'Oh, alright, if you insist' replied Miss Febray, a smile on her face.

Quinn left the hallway and walked into the living room, she place the DVD in the player and sat next to her mother, who had positioned herself on the settee (couch). They were both surprised when Puck's face came on screen.

_Hey Q, listen Finn wants to talk to you but I just want to say this, in the envelop is another DVD and providing you read the play me first note on this one, you won't know what's in it. The DVD is for Beth, should I not return and she ever decides to find her bio-daddy. Anyway, goodbye Q, I love you._

Puck shuffled off screen, his face and body replaced by that of Finn Hudson.

_Hey Quinn, and if I know anything about your family, Hi Miss Febray, or Julie or whatever you told e to call you last time we meet, which by the way I do remember because you make really awesome cookies… Finn, your rambling dude… oh right, thanks Puck. Anyway, I bet your thinking about pausing this and coming over to my house, but don't because I'm not their. You see, I've followed in my fathers footsteps, Brittany told me everything Quinn and so I have decided, with my man Puck here to go and find her and bring her back safe. But in reality, I made this video to tell you, Quinn Febray, that I love you, always have and always will. I don't care about Drizzle or Beth or whatever, doing what I'm about to do I've realised life to short to have what if's and hold grudges. As long as we learn from our mistakes, all is forgiven. If you want, there's a box of my stuff at my house for you, just in case you need something to remember me bye. I Love you, Lucy Quinn Febray, don't ever forget it._

'Quinn honey, what does he mean following in his fathers footsteps, I though he was dead?' asked Julie, comforting her daughter who was now crying openly in her arms.

'They've joined the army mum!' and with that, Quinn Febray dissolved completely into tears, clinging to her mother as if she could make it all better.

Oh, how she wished she could.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

'Rachel, my little star, you have fan mail!' called one of her dad's, she didn't actually have fan mail, it was just a little game the family played. Excitement rushed through her as she took the package, which quite clearly contained a DVD. She hoped it was the extended version of Les Mis that she order. She eagerly place the DVD into the her laptop, preparing for several hours of musical greatness.

What she certainly didn't expected was for the head of Noah Puckermen and the disembodied voice of Finn Hudson to appears on her screen. She sat up and paid even closer attention (if that was possible).

_Hi Rach, I bet your wondering several things right now_, _like why am I on your screen right now. Well, I'll explain that. You see, me and Finn have joined the army. And well, we left yesterday. I'm not very good with feelings and such, you know. But them few weeks we spent together where some of my happiness, and well I love you, my hot little Jewish princess. I'll see you if -_

_When, Puck, when _cut in Finn

_Yeah, your right Finn. When I get back me and you are going to be the hottest couple this side of the universe._

Once again, Noah Puckermen had simultaneously broke her heart and made her feel on top of the world.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

On Monday, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany where visibly upset and they didn't think they could be worse than they were now. All day they had been in each other company, just reassuring each other that their loved one would be safe. When the time came for Glee, Rachel didn't sing.

Mainly because Mr. Schuester didn't ask anyone to. He had received a DVD for glee club, and so, in accordance to the note (which he recognised as Finn's handwriting) he played it for them.

_Is it on?_

_Yes dude, it's on, come on there probably watching this, still thinking you're an idiot._

_Oh yeah._

_Hi guys, as you can probably tell, me, Puck and Santana are not in today and well… we won't be for some time because you see, we err…. We_

_We joined the army!_

_Yeah, what he said. We don't have time for a full explanation, but if she's ready to tell you, ask Brittany, or maybe Quinn. We just made this video to let you guys no that we love you all, you're the best group of friends anyone could ask for._

_Yeah and you, Mr. S are a great teacher, being a father figure to both me and Finn._

(Finn and I, Puck, muttered Rachel)

_We'll see you guys soon, make sure to win nationals and record it so you can show us when we get back._

_Brittany, in the letter I sent to Mr. Schue is another DVD, for you and Santana to watch in case I don't make it back._

_See you all soon._

When the screen went blank, every head in the room turned to the three crying girls at the back.

'Well…' began Quinn.


	4. Deployment and Reconnection

Bringing Santana Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any related products.

**A/N: I Would like to thank smileyface197 for their review, and in answer to your questions - I'm not going to conform any of them other than Puckleberry, the fact that you can't quite make out the relationships from friendship was purposeful as I was trying to show that the new direction members had become so close that nearly all the lines are blurred.**

**I encourage you all to follow smileyface197's example and review. Thank you! **

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

The first two weeks of basic training were, quite simply, hell. Finn, Puck and pretty much everyone else their were most definably not use to the erratic schedules and being woken from what little sleep they got at ungodly hours. The long marches and heavy lifting was taking their toll on them, but, after only a week, the results were becoming visible. Finn had turned from the slightly chubby quarter-back to a tall, lean and muscular person and Puck, well… he still pretty much looked the same.

After they lived through the crash fitness course, they moved onto what the boys considered the _real _training. Weapons, demolition, stealth and such.

The works.

Finn and Puck excelled in weapons and stealth, quickly gaining the attention of their superiors. Finn found his particular talent in demolitions though, he knew exactly where to place the C4 to get the biggest _boom_! It was very childlike in a way, yet it could also be life saving.

Puck also found a speciality, Hand-to-hand combat. He excelled in it, four years of football, baseball and basketball had made him somewhat agile. He already had that killer instinct and he had been in so many fist-fights it was nearly second nature to him. The addition of a small knife and kick-ass techniques were more of a bonus than a necessity to him.

After two months of training, Finn and Puck were reassigned for special forces training, they learnt advanced weapons and tactics, the training they had received up to this point, both physical and mental, seemed like a stroll in the park compared to this. Still, they carried on, never once letting the though of giving up even cross their minds. Puck was trained as a secondary helicopter pilot, Finn's knowledge of explosives was developed further and together they were becoming the ultimate team, and when they were combined with other recruits, they were unstoppable.

One months later, they were deployed to Afghanistan, Lt. Noah Puckermen and 2nd Lt. Finn Hudson, Delta force, team Sabre.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

It had been nearly four months since the three of them left, one to escape and two to find. In that time, the family members and new directions had try to carry on as normal, but everyone was aware of the gaping hole left bye their absence.

As the saying goes, you don't truly realise what someone means to you until their gone.

One day, not unlike the one before, or the one before that, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were all sitting on Brittany's settee, just talking about anything not involving the missing trio. Then, Mrs. Pierce walked in, silently handing Brittany a letter with a sad look, she recognised the writing on the front.

So did Brittany.

In the neat, cursive loops of Santana's writing was her name, her address. _Hers._

'What is it B?' asked Quinn, noticing the hopefully sad face on her best friends face.

'It's from Santana' she whispered, staring at the envelop as if it were the girl herself.

'Well open it, Britt' said Rachel. Brittany opened the letter, handling it more delicately than anything, ever before, careful not to rip the writing on the front, she took the folded piece of paper out and began to read aloud.

_Dear Britt, _

_It's been six months since I left now, and I think it's time I told why and where I am, and why, providing my parents haven't already cracked and told you everything. If they have, you may want to skip to the middle, if they haven't…_

_I'm currently in Afghanistan Britt. If you don't know where that is, ask Quinn. I've joined the army, Britt. It was the only way I could escape it all, the whispers, the stares , the pitiful looks from teachers. I couldn't take it Britt, so I left, I did what I always do and ran._

_I ran a long, long way._

_You know Britt, I think our separation is driving me crazy, I could've sworn I saw Puck a few days ago, but that not possible, like I said, I think I'm going crazy. No matter how much I miss you, and everyone else, I'm not coming home Britt and nothing you or anyone else says or does can change that._

_I miss you, and I miss glee. Speaking of glee, I forgot to mention one thing._

_I fucking hate Finn Hudson! This is all his fault, I mean, if he hadn't forced me out of the closet, I would be sitting next to you curled up against you, but no, he just had to open his fucking mouth. Again Britt, nothing you or anyone else says can change my opinion of him, there is no way I can imagine that he can make me change my mind, either!_

(She just wasn't imagining hard enough)

_I've been in Afghanistan nearly a month Britt, and have yet to see any major action, which I suppose is a good thing, I'm a member of the 101__st__ airborne, I love the rush of a good parachute drop, the wind cooling my skin and the ground inching closer and closer, you feel like a feather._

_I miss you Britt._

_I love you,_

_So fucking much_

_Santana Lopez x_

Brittany finished the letter with shaking hands and trembling lips. She said she wasn't coming home and their was nothing anyone could do about. All of a sudden, Finn and Puck's journey just seemed so pointless.

Quinn knew Brittany felt hopeless, especially when she said 'she's not coming home, is she?'

Instead of answering her directly, Quinn read her a letter Finn had sent Brittany two days previously.

_I love you, Brittany, you're my sister and I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back, I promise._

_Love, _

_Finn Hudson (And Puckersaurus, don't forget Puckersaurus!)_

'Ask yourself Britt' Quinn was staring directly in her eyes now, with Rachel soothingly rubbing her back 'do you trust him?'

'With her life'


	5. Helljumpers

Bringing Santana Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any related products.

**A/N - Still only on one review. 'Sigh'.**

**Please R&R.**

**Warning: This chapter will have slight violence, so, if your not a fan of imagery blood or war. I would not advise reading this chapter. Oh, and I'm introducing an OC.**

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

After two months of routine patrols along desert tracks and small scale insurgent engagements, team Sabre was finally going into some real action.

The 101st airborne had sent several units on routine walks around the village, S.S.D.D. look for illegal gun trade or suspicious packages, the usual. However, today wasn't a normal day. Over the past few weeks, insurgents in the city had been growing in number.

They had chosen today to strike.

The scattered units of the 101st were quickly pinned down on the south side of the town. All U.S forces sent to retrieve them would have to be sent in by foot from the north side, meaning the relief force would have to cross an entire city to get to the trapped soldiers. The only other way to get to the stranded troops was by helicopter, but with the rooftops filled with RPG armed insurgents, it was near suicide. No one was crazy enough to run this particular gauntlet.

Well… nearly no one.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

'Alright lads, we've got some Yanks pinned down on the south side of the city. Unlike normal, they've behaved somewhat sensibly and stayed put. Now, our job is to go in and get them out.' said the SAS captain, dressed in all black. His faced has the clear look of experience, he was definitely a person you wanted on your side.

'Bloody brilliant' muttered one of the sergeants.

'What was that Sergeant Bishop?' screamed the captain. His spit hit the sergeant in the face who, for his part, just stared the captain in the eye.

'Nothing Sir! I was just wondering why the Yanks can't get their own men out? Sir!' he replied, speaking loudly and clearly. Sergeant James 'Phoenix' Bishop was, like the rest of the men of the 22nd SAS regiment, dressed in all black. Admittedly, not ideal desert camouflage, but it scared the shit out of the enemy, so, in his books it was all good. He was a young sergeant, one of the youngest in the regiment, at only 18. He had mid-length sandy brown hair and startling blue eyes. When he spoke, it was with a strong Kent accent.

'Ah, you got balls, Phoenix, I'll give you that!' said the captain, the slightest hint of respect and pride in his voice. 'In answer to your question, were linking up with US Delta Force, team Sabre. That make you feel better, _sergeant_?'

'Oh, yes Sir. Much better' replied Phoenix, in an obviously sarcastic voice.

'Good. Well then, seeing as Phoenix is satisfied, lets move, shall we?'

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

Finn and Puck were geared up and standing near the heli-pad, waiting for their chopper to arrive. They had been informed all of five minutes ago that some of their colleges from the 101st were in trouble and that them and the SAS would be heading out to rescue them. Finn was more than anxious now, Santana was with the 101st, what if something had happened to her. He couldn't return home to Brittany without Santana, it would be like killing a puppy.

'Hey, Puck' he asked

'Yeah Dude' replied him mohawked friend. It wasn't the same kind of mohawk as before though, it was a lot less defined. But still, you could tell what it was.

'Who are the SAS?'

'Special Air Service dude' seeing the confused look on his friends face, he continued 'British special forces. There meant to be good'

'Think they can keep up with us?' he replied, having absolute faith in his Delta training.

'I should imagine their asking the same question about us' replied Puck. Unlike Finn, he had listen to the stories and he was sure as hell glad they were on his side.

Any question Finn was about to ask was cut of by the sound of rotor blades cutting through the air. Signalling the arrival of their helicopters. Each one was already filled with several black clad men, armed with SOPMOD M4's and Spec-op XM8's. over the noise of the choppers, the two heard their captain shout 'Hudson, Puck! Chopper two, go, go, go!'

The two lieutenants sprinted over to the chopper their captain had indicated to them and clambered in. they were not carrying much baggage, this was to be a simple drop in and evac operation.

'Ahh, so you Delta's finally decided to grace us with your presence!' called one of the SAS troopers over the hum of the now taking of chopper.

'Ignore Joker! The jammy git' called another one, this time sitting directly opposite them 'He's a little cranky when he doesn't get his beauty sleep!' Oh, Puck liked this one.

'Fuck off Phoenix' replied the soldier, now identified as Joker.

'Alright Chaps, I'm Phoenix, the bellend you just met was Joker, and the quite one next to you… He's Seth'

'Funny one, Joker is.' replied Puck.

'Anyway, I'm Puck and the confused child next to me, that's Finn' Pucks assessment of Finn was right, he was currently sitting their, staring into the distance as he tried to work out what Phoenix had just said.

'Jammy git?' he muttered. Truth be told, the only reason Puck knew anything Phoenix had just said was because he had a British cousin.

'Righto, you lads like 30 seconds to mars?' shouted Phoenix and then, without waiting for a reply, he said 'of course you do. Hawk, hit it!'

The pilot, or Hawk as he was known hit a large red button and out blared This is War, by 30 seconds to mars.

'You know this song is anti-war, don't you?' asked Finn, this being the first time he had spoken since getting on the chopper. If their was one thing Finn knew, it was Rock.

'Yeah, we Brits love irony'

'So, how'd you get the name Phoenix, I assume it's not your real name?' asked Finn

'Ahh…'

_- Glee flashback - Glee flashback - Glee flashback - _

_A young Pvt. Bishop, aged just 17 was travelling in a helicopter with his team-mates Dutch and Samurai when the cockpit started to beep. The warning alarms, they had been locked onto by a missile. Of which the smoke trail could be scene._

_Evasive manoeuvres were done in vain, the helicopter was hit, and it crashed._

_Hard _

_Footstep and foreign language could be heard closing in. _

'Get your gear together lads' called Hawk, cutting Phoenix's story short 'We'll be entering hostile airspace soon, 90 seconds to touch down.

Checking a double checking their gear, the soldiers went deadly quite.

'60 seconds'

The cockpit was starting to shake from RPG trails passing over the wings, scraping away the life expectancy of the crew with each narrowing shot.

'30 seconds'

Gunshots and small arms fire could be seen now, as could the signal flares of the stranded troops.

'10 seconds'

The tension was unbearable. Ropes were thrown out of the helicopters open side, which had come to a steady hover.

'Go'

Finn wrapped his arms around the rope, slung his M4 on his back

And jumped into hell


End file.
